Professor Brainstorm
Professor Brainstorm is a zombie hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. Professor Brainstorm leads the and zombie cards against the plants. His signature superpower is Eureka, which adds 3 random zombie cards from the entire game to his hand. Origins His name is based on a book called Professor Branestawm written by Norman Hunter. He has the word Professor in his name, clearly meaning he is a professor. The word "brainstorm" also means "a sudden impulse or idea," also referring to the fact he is a professor. The word "brains" is also included, due to the fact that he is a zombie. Also, storm is included, which may be a reference to one of his superpowers; Electrobolt, which is a lightning bolt, and lightning bolts/thunder happen during storms. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Eureka - Add three random cards in the entire game to your hand. **'Other:' ***Electrobolt ***Summoning ***Telepathy *'Boss Fights:' **Plant Mission 10: A Schooling at Zombie U **Plant Mission 13: A Fun-Dead Education **Plant Mission 27: The Problem with the Professor **Plant Mission 40: Brains in Danger! Hero description His countless years of research revealed that E=MCraaazy! Strategies With Professor Brainstorm is considered a useful zombie hero to use as he is mainly aggressive with Crazy zombies that do high damage, along with Brainy which can do bonus attacks with the aforementioned Crazy zombies. But what helps Professor Brainstorm is the synergy of his Science zombies, with Zombot Drone Engineer to help raise their attack and Gadget Scientist to do massive damage to plants and the plant hero with the boosted Science Zombies. Crazy zombies and tricks can help damage and remove plants quickly to allow vital Science zombies to stay alive. A Dancing synergy deck can also work, as he has Drum Major from the Brainy class, which is a quite formidable Dancing zombie for his cost. Disco-Tron 3000 will work in either of his synergy decks and is a great pickup, so if available, use it. His signature superpower is also really useful as you may get a Legendary zombie, which can turn the tides of the battle in your favour. Professor Brainstorm can also rely on using Gentleman Zombies to play more damaging tricks earlier, which could help weaken more plants. The only problem is that he does not have any instant kills that destroy plants with 3 or less, making him weak to Guardian and Smarty heroes. He does have Rocket Science to destroy strong plants, which can help you survive. Cakesplosion can be used if you need sheer removal of a target with less than 4 , while The Chickening and Fireworks Zombie can be used on swarms of high-strength, but low-health plants. However, without the help of superpowers or Portal Technician, his main drawback is the lack of Amphibious zombies. The water lanes will be untouchable in these cases by zombies, but the help of tricks and Eureka can help give Amphibious zombies. Against Try to be "smarter" than Professor Brainstorm, as he will come up with countless means of offense in order to mess up your defenses. Gallery Trivia *It is possible to get zombie tokens when using Eureka. *If Professor Brainstorm wins a battle, he will put on a hat similar to the cone hat on Unlife of the Party's head. *Professor Brainstorm has the longest animation when he hits more than 4 damage. It features him pulling part of his mustache off and then looking at it then reattaching it after a short while. *Brian Lindley, creator of Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, says that Professor Brainstorm's design is between the Scientist and Dr. Zomboss. *The strip when Professor Brainstorm is received is a reference to the Phineas and Ferb episode "Unfair Science Fair", as there is a science fair project of a portal losing to a baking soda volcano in a science fair. *Professor Brainstorm's description is a reference to the mass-energy equivalence. Category:Zombies Category:Heroes Category:Brainy Heroes Category:Crazy Heroes Category:Zombie Heroes